fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Isdeth
Personality Zero, also known by the name Crow, is extremely quiet and keeps mostly to himself. Although, when he his with his guildmates he loves to laugh and spend time with them. He is quick to anger, especially if someone insults his friends, and will never veer away from a fight. History Zero was born in a lab hidden from the world. He was born a human, but become something else entirely. He and a hundred others were trained to be perfect warriors, unmatched by anyone. Experiment after experiment, for years on end, scientists came close to perfecting it, but to no avail.The people pulling the strings wanted more; something the world has never seen. They sought to create a creature like no other using their students as their source. Machines hooked to each of the hundred warriors exrracting their very life to give to a new host. All Zero could do was slip in and out of conciousness...until he finally saw a giant bird like creature, with golden feathers and a flame with beauty like no other, appear in front of him. Moments after its birth the lab was turned to dust; as weel as the city surrounding it. Much to Zero's surprise, he was untouched! The god like creature was gone, and only black flames surrounded his body now. All Zero could see was scorched earth all around him. The Magic Council took no time in arriving and the accident was covered up and kept a secret from the world. Zero, having fled before their arrival, decided to search for answers. Why was he spared? Why had his flames changed so? Who is he really? Years of harsh training and traveling led him to Fiore. Having found more questions than answers, he sought to look for a base of operations where he could test his strength and look for answers. He found a guild full of amazingly strong, but loving people. He found a guild he could call home. After joining Koma Inu, he swore that he would protect his guildmates at all costs. Even if that golden bird returned. Magic and Abilities Sun Chains- '''Zero creates a shackle around his wrists and a long chain attached to each Shackle. This chains are created from the heat emanating from Zero. They stay floating in air never hitting the floor but are able to move at Zero's will. The Chains create a small area of heat around Zero and anything then enters that area is either deflected or caught by the chains. '''Fist of the Beast King- Zero concentrates a large amount of black fire in his his fist making it erupt out, then he shoots a projectile in the form of a Lions head. Budō Flames- Zero combines martial arts with his flames. This spell requires little magical energy and Zero can hold it for more than a day. Immunity- This spell can grant any person or object the ability to receive no damage from his black flames. He can either choose a limited time for a person, or grant permanent immunity. (The only person who Zero has granted permanent immunity is the guild master, Samarra Inari) Shadow Blades- Zero can make flames erupt from any surface he touches. This spell makes it appear as if tiny blades of fire are shooting out of the surface. Creation- He can form his flames into a wide variety of things, from weapons to beasts. Swarm- He creates a large amount of black flame crows that swarm to attack his foes. This is one of Zero's favorite spells to use. Hallucination Room- Can create an area of any size where he is able to control the temperature freely. It can get so hot that it makes his foes extremely fatigued and start to hallucinate from dehydration. Zero is able to control the passage of who can enter and leave this climate controlled area. Ghost Fire- Creates large amounts of will-o-wisps that attack every direction, but only burn the desired target, leaving everything else unharmed. Pelting Rain- Shoots a ball of fire that he can make hundreds of tiny flames needles come out from. He is able to chose the direction the needles will attack, usually throwing the fire ball above his apponent and having the needles rain down on his foe. Flaming Sword Dance- '''Zero Creates seven swords of different shapes and sizes that surround him. Each sword moving up and down while they circle him like they are dancing. With the combination of heat and small light magic the swords seem to become invisible. They can absorb almost any blast without taking damage and any fire magic is absorbed into the swords. They are capable of separating to attack or join together to protect. '''Hell Gate(Cerbarus)-'''Creates a black flamed semi-large three headed dog who attacks the foe non stop. capable of using Shadow Flames and Pelting Rain, but its most devastating attack is being shooting a contant barrage of fire balls from the mouths od all three heads. '''Hell Gate (Ifrit)-'''Creates a black flamed massive dog looking beast with sharp claws and huge horns. It's attacks are devastating and any incoming attacks are absorbed into his flame. It Takes an incredible amount of Magic for this beast so Zero only uses it as a last resort. '''Komainu- Zero is able to make two black flame Komainu, as well as a black flame crow for as many guild members there are. Because of the love for his guild, his flames burn so strong that they can burn anything around them. This requires a great deal of magical energy, and because of its destructive power, Zero can only uses it when the guild master deems it ok. Zero- He creates a huge shockwave of flames that has the capability of burning down an entire city. Again, because of its destructive power, he can only use it with the guild masters permission. '''Berserk Mode- '''Goes into a blind rage that increases his flames power drastically. Inari's seal helps to keep this from happening. '''Reapers Fire- '''creates a massive scythe that burns and destroys everything in its path, simply just swingin the Scythe shatters the ground.( can only be used in berserk mode) '''Black Death- '''By holding on to his foe Zero creates a summon circle underneath them that shoots a highly concentred beam of black fire completely erasing his enemies.( can only be used in berserk mode) Synopsis Zero Isdeth Arc * The story of Zero's journey to join the guild Koma Inu told in a three part arc. explaining some of his origin and the troubles he faced and will face. Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc * The Guild Koma Inu takes on The dark guild Shattered Dusk hoping to finally put an end to their tyranny and welcoming a new guild mate at the end. Truth from Insanity * Zero has finally caught a break and been told that a member of the dark guild he is hunting has been captured. Unfortunately for Zero his Visit to the captured member wasn't what he was expecting. Ballad of Flames Sparring Zero vs Greed vs Kagami Inoue Vacation goes Awry Completed Jobs Blue Skull Arc Fiddi Trapping Category:Synopsis